To Touch A Life
by NerdGirl95
Summary: Two individuals can touch many lives around them. These are four intertwining stories about the lives of Lily and James and the relationship that made history


**Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Exams using prompts: James/Lily/Severus, Alice/Frank, king, heir, Minerva McGonagall, Peter Pettigrew, dread, romance and angst.**

**To Touch A Life**

James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans. Two names that will forever be a part of history. Many remember them for their deaths, however there are those of us who remember them for their lives, specifically the unique relationship they had. Their lives and their loved touched so many people from the moment they met to the moment they died. These are just some of those stories.

**Severus Snape – Friends and Enemies Part 1**

Severus Snape boarded the Hogwarts Express filled with dread. It wasn't that he was nervous or anything – he couldn't wait to get away from his father and start learning real magic. No, he was dreading the moment when Lily would meet friends other than him or even worse, be sorted into a different House! Because loath as he was to admit it, the two of them were just too different to be put in the same House. Or maybe what he should say is that he longed to be in Slytherin and she did not belong there. Not his sweet, innocent Lily.

Severus wasn't sure what he would do if she made knew friends, but at the same time he knew she would. They both would; it was inevitable. But he decided then and there that while she may have other friends, they would always be his enemy. Especially boys. Because Lily Marie Evans was his, and his alone.

**Alice Longbottom (nee Prewett) – My Little Sister Part 1**

Alice Susan Prewett was an only child. Alice Susan Prewett always wanted a little sister. Someone to laugh and cry with, someone to share secrets with, someone to protect and pass on wisdom to. But when her mother died, she knew that that was a dream that would never come true. So she set her sights on the next best thing – a best friend. In the end, what she got was both.

_Alice ran through the halls of her new school. Two weeks in and she was still lost – and late. She was going so fast she didn't see the petite red-head walking towards her until it was too late._

_"Oof! Oh, I am so sorry! Are you ok? Oh my gosh, I've broken your bag! Oh dear, I am so, so sorry, I –"_

_"Hey, it's ok, it was partly my fault for reading as I walked. And I've got Charms next, I'll just ask Professor Flitwick to fix the bag for me."_

_"Oh, you have Charms? Me too! I don't suppose you know the way do you? I'm Alice Prewett by the way, in Hufflepuff."_

_"Lily Evans, Gryffindor. Of course, just follow me."_

Despite their – rough – start, it didn't take the two long to become firm friends, even if Alice became subjected to Severus' death stares multiple times a day.

**Peter Pettigrew – What I Would Never Have Part 1**

Shy, chubby and dull, Peter Pettigrew was always the odd one out, cast aside. Until Hogwarts that is. Remus was the first to extend the hand of friendship – more than a week in and both of them were still without any solid friendships. It made sense to the two boys to spend time together (even if any form of normal conversation was minimal). After that it didn't take long for James and Sirius to take notice of them. After all, they all shared not only a dorm but a certain mischievous nature that drew the four boys to each other. But even then, Peter never really felt like a part of the group. Like he was the sidekick, kept because he worshiped James as one would a king, and Sirius as little less. Kept because he was fun to pick on, or send to create diversions while the other three set up the main prank. But sometimes, he would feel like he belonged. Remus would smile at him, or Sirius would laugh at a joke he had made – a real laugh, not just a we're-just-going-to-humour-you-but-that-was-terrible laugh. But the one who really made him feel like part of the group? That was James. For a lonely eleven-year-old, the crazy, outgoing and friendly James Potter was just what the doctor ordered. For now at least.

**Professor McGonagall – My Lion Cubs Part 1**

_"Minerva, I'd like you to meet James Charlus Potter – your Godson"_

Minerva shook herself. That was over eleven years ago now – and tonight her mischievous Godson would begin his time at Hogwarts. Even now she couldn't believe that Charlus and Dorea had asked her of all people to be James' Godmother, but she could not deny that she loved him as she would her own son. In fact, she would need to be careful about showing favouritism, especially as she was almost positive he would be sorted into her House. The child was more daring, brave and loyal than any other eleven-year-old she had ever know. She only hoped his ego wouldn't get in the way.

Only a few days in and both of Minerva's hopes seemed well founded – James' ego was already well known throughout both the teachers and students, and she was having trouble not showing favouritism, although not only to James. She didn't know what it was, but something had instantly drawn her towards the quiet, polite and intelligent Miss Evans. As yet she could not put her finger on it, but she knew that there was something special about the child, and was already beginning to dread the day that she would have to release this year of young lions into the real world.

**Alice Longbottom – My Little Sister Part 2**

_Dear Alice,_

_Oh, you have no idea how I miss you! This summer is even worse than last year, if that is possible. I honestly do try to get along with Petunia, but she doesn't won't listen! Any room I walk into, she walks back out of; any conversation I join she exits. I just can't figure out what I did wrong. It's not my fault I'm a witch and she's a muggle, is it? Oh Allie, I just want my big sister back. The one who would tell me stories and play dolls with me and let me crawl into her bed if I got nightmares. And Sev doesn't get it. He just says I shouldn't worry about a silly Muggle like her. But she isn't a silly Muggle Al, she's my big sister. Oh Alice, what do I do?_

_Your best friend, _

_Lily_

_PS. Oh, I feel like an awful friend. How are your holidays going? Please say hi to your Dad for me, and tell him I'm looking forward to seeing him again on the platform. I do wish I could see you sooner Allie._

_Dearest Lily,_

_Oh you silly girl, you're not an awful friend! You are allowed to rant every now and then you know, Merlin knows you don't do it often. Oh Lils, I'm so sorry about Petunia. You did nothing of course, she's just jealous is all. Who wouldn't be jealous of you? You're smart pretty, funny and you get to live in this amazing world that she's locked out of. I do hope she comes around though. And Sev is just being stupid, don't listen to him. Honestly Lily, I really don't think that boy is totally normal. He's awfully possessive of you, don't you think? Oh, Dad says hi, and that you must join us at the seaside for the last month of the holidays. Neither of us is taking no for an answer! I can't wait to see you Lils, it's so lonely here._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Alice_

_PS. Have you seen/heard from/thought of James Potter these holidays? Oh, stop glaring at the paper Lils, I know you have a crush on him. Hmm, maybe inviting you to live with me for a whole month isn't such a good idea any more…_

**Peter Pettigrew – What I Would Never Have Part 2**

James Potter was lost. Not physically – and even if he was they'd just finished the main part of the map, so they would quickly find him again. No, he was lost in Lily. Or so he proclaimed. According to James, he could not look at Lily without getting lost in those gorgeous green eyes. If you asked Peter, James could not look at Lily without getting lost in insanity. Of course, no one ever did ask Peter. But sometimes, he thought Lily was a bit insane herself. Because if a girl ever looked at him like that, he wouldn't even have to think about whether to go out with her or not. Of course, no girl ever did look at Peter like that.

**Severus Snape – Friends and Enemies Part 2 **

Severus Snape hated James Potter. No, Severus Snape loathed James Potter. And if there was a stronger emotion than loathing, than that's how he felt towards James Potter. The boy was a colossal fool, who thought that just because he was the heir to the Potter fortune he was so much better than everyone else. That just because he was always in the top four for all of his classes except potions – the only one that Severus himself excelled in – all the teachers should love him. That just because he was the star chaser on the Quidditch team and mildly attractive, that all the girls should love him.

To be honest, the last one didn't bother Severus that much, except that Potter had set his eyes on one particular girl – Lily Evans. _His_ Lily. Any boy who even looked at Lily was an instant enemy in his opinion. Lily was his. He'd known her since they were children, had even told her she was a witch for Merlin's sake! He had always loved her, and was sure that if Potter stopped plaguing her for dates, then she would realise that she loved him too. She _had_ to love him too.

**Minerva McGonagall – My Lion Cubs Part 2**

Fifth year. Her little cubs were in fifth year! Not that she would tell anyone that she saw this year's fifth years any differently than other years, but she couldn't deny the affection she had for both James and Lily, and even the other Marauders to a lesser extent. But oh the trouble they caused! She was certain she had never met any children so troublesome as those four boys, nor a child more set against another child as Lily. The amount of detentions she had handed out and points she had deducted! She was sure it had to be a Hogwarts record! But she couldn't deny that Lily, Remus, James and Sirius more than made up for it in class. No teacher argued with her when she declared they were the smartest students in their year, if not in the school. But if only she could keep them under control!

**Peter Pettigrew – What I Would Never Have Part 3**

Peter did not understand girls. Here was a smart, handsome, talented boy, and all Lily ever did was yell in his face! Surely she found him at least mildly attractive? But if he ever voiced these thoughts, Sirius would just pat him on the head, Remus would smile a bit and mutter something that sounded like "yes, but girls never say what they feel" and James would sigh exasperatedly. He didn't get it. Was there some special knowledge about girls that he didn't possess? Because the others didn't seem half as concerned about Lily's hatred towards James as he was.

**Severus Snape – Friends and Enemies Part 3**

_"Lily, please listen. I didn't mean it, honestly. I am sorry, you have to believe me. I-"_

_"I __**have**__ to believe you?! Really Severus? Because what part should I believe? The bit where you are sorry, or the bit where you called me a mudblood? Or the bit where you said you didn't need me? Because that's the bit I believe the most right now."_

_"No! Lily please, I am sorry. Honest."_

_"Well I'm sorry too, __**Snape**__. Sorry I ever wasted my time on a jerk like you."_

That was six months ago. Six months without his lovely Lily. Six months of hell. She had not spoken to him since, refusing to return his phone calls and letters, and pretending to be out whenever he tried to visit her home. And now she hung out with Potter of all people! If Potter wasn't his number one enemy before, he certainly was now. And Severus didn't care what he had to do to get rid of him.

**Minerva McGonagall – My Lion Cubs Part 3**

"Pomona! Pomona a miracle has occurred!"

"I know, I heard! Are you sure it's true?"

"Positive. I've even seen it myself!"

"Minerva, Pomona. What's all the squealing about?"

"Oh Filius! Have you heard the news?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you of course."

"Potter and Evans have been civil to each other all term!"

"No! Really? I mean, I had noticed they no longer fought in class, but I thought they had just matured enough to only fight after classes were over. Are you absolutely certain Minerva?"

"100% Filius. Saw it with my own eyes, multiple times. I think Potter felt genuinely guilty about the incident with Snape last year and was trying to make up for it. And maybe our young Miss Evans has discovered that he is not as bad as she first thought him to be."

"Ah yes. Yes, the poor girl certainly went through a rough time at the end of last term. Maybe there's hope for them as a couple yet?"

"Oh Pomona, just enjoy the peace while it lasts and don't wish any more excitement on us! But yes, I think you could be right…"

**Alice Longbottom – My Little Sister Part 3**

"Oh Alice, it's all over now! Mum and Dad are gone and Petunia hates me more than ever! I have no family Allie."

"Oh Lily. Lils, dear, of course you have a family. Didn't you know that I decided long ago that you were my little sister? And Frank, that would make him your brother wouldn't it? I mean, we aren't married or anything yet, but kind of. And Potter has been so much nicer this year, don't you think? All those boys care for you a lot Lils, even Peter."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Al. And thanks, I guess you are like my big sister, aren't you? I don't know what I would do without you Al, I –"

"Um, hi. Sorry for interrupting, but are you ok Lily? I saw you get that letter, and you looked upset and well, with the events recently I was worried that –"

"Hey James. No, it's ok, I was going to tell you soon anyway. My parents – they, they, they were killed. By Death Eaters. Last night. And my sister blames me even more than she already did and it's all my fault and –"

"Ssh. Lily, it's ok. Hey, it's going to be alright. Look, you've got Alice, and Frank really likes you – oh not like that Al and you know it – and Remus and Sirius see you as a mixture between little sister and scary, stern older sister. And me, well you know how I feel about you Lils. And I will always be here, no matter what. So I know that it'll be hard, but you're not alone, ok. And it's definitely **not** your fault. It's all Voldemort's fault, and there was nothing you could do. So wipe your eyes and why don't you and Alice come play exploding snap with us? I think Sirius is about to lose his second eyebrow for the night."

"Thanks James, I think we will. Don't want to miss Sirius mourning the loss of his eyebrow, do we?"

"You are sure you don't fancy him?"

"Ssh Al! Of course I don't fancy him! Alice! Stop looking at me like that!"

**Severus Snape – Friends and Enemies Part 4 **

"You killed her parents? Are you bloody insane?! What did that achieve, apart from alerting the Ministry to the fact that we are still active?"

"I thought you weren't friends with her anymore Severus, so why do you care about the fate of the parents of a worthless mudblood?"

"I don't, I just care about the fact that the Ministry had almost decided that we had given up on our attacks, and then you go and alert them again with an attack that was nothing more than sport! One more slipup like that and the Dark Lord will have us both. I'm already in enough danger as it is by being a Death Eater at Hogwarts, I don't need idiots like you making it harder."

"You're just mad because the whole incident has pushed her further towards Potter, aren't you? Admit it Severus, you love her."

"I do not love her! You said it before – she's a worthless mudblood. Just stop messing up Lucius."

**Minerva McGonagall – My Lion Cubs Part 4**

"Now, as Head boy and Head girl I trust that the two of you will get along?"

"Of course Professor, did you expect anything else? Especially since Lily has stopped thinking of me as being more worthless than a flobberworm."

"Potter, just because you are my Godson does not mean you can be cheeky. And I also trust that you will use your private rooms and shared common room responsibly. We do not want inappropriate behaviour, understood?"

"Of-of course Professor. We would never misuse our rooms, I promise."

"Thank you Miss Evans, I trust you will keep Mr Potter under control. Congratulations to the two of you, and good luck."

**Peter Pettigrew – What I Would Never Have Part 4**

He could feel it, something had changed about James. He was more…responsible. Sure, he still pranked – Sirius would kill him if he didn't – but he was also a lot more serious too. And secretive. Remus joked that his brain had finally turned on while Sirius exclaimed that "my little boy is growing up!" while wiping away fake tears, but Peter wasn't so sure. Surely something must have happened to make him change this fast. Sure, they had all changed because of the war and everything, but this was different.

Only a few days later he saw it – James and Lily, on the coach in their common room, asleep together. So, that was why he had changed! He had finally gotten Lily to go out with him! But, he would have told him, wouldn't he?

**Alice Prewett – My Little Sister Part 4**

"Allie, I think Peter thinks James and I are going out."

"Why? And you aren't, aren't you?"

"No, of course not! No, we fell asleep on the couch the other night after studying together and I woke up to find Peter staring at us – although he didn't know I was awake – and he's been giving James wounded glances ever since."

"Oh Lily, why don't you just set him straight?"

"Because, well, I'd kinda like it to be true."

"No! Well, what are you waiting for girl? Look, he's right over there, go and get him!"

"No! No, Alice I can't"

"Oi, James! Come over here!"

"Allie! Oh, hi James. I, umm, I mean, umm. Can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Yeah, sure Lils. Is everything ok?"

"Of course! Ok, kinda. Actually, I was kinda wondering, well, I've noticed that you haven't asked me out for a while, and well, I guess what I wanted to know was, why?"

"Because I realised I had to grow up and move on. I'd hurt myself enough, and well, I had to stop sometime. And I thought you might be more willing to b friends if I stopped plaguing you."

"So, you're over me? Oh, ok. Umm, I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Lily. Lils. Lily! Are you crying? Oh Lily, you don't think I'm over you, do you?"

"You just said so. Look James, I understand. I was stupid to think you might still fancy me. Just go back to your friends and don't worry about – mmf!"

"Lily?"

"Wow! Umm, I take it that you fancy me?"

"I don't fancy you Lily"

"Oh, well why did you kiss –"

"I love you."

"I love you too James."

"Yes! I knew it!"

"Allie! What don't you understand about private!"

"Sirius! Really?!"

"Did you really think we would miss that? Honestly mate, it's like you don't know me."

**Severus Snape – Friends and Enemies Part 5**

It was over, all over. She would be married by now. Married to James Potter. Oh, how he had dreamed that she would marry him, but then he had messed it all up. But surely it wasn't all his fault – she had refused to accept any and all attempts on his part to repair their friendship. It was all Potter's fault, he was sure of it. He had poisoned her mind against him, ensuring the name Severus Snape would never again be uttered with warmth and friendship in her voice. He was left with no choice – he would kill James Potter if it was the last thing he did.

**Alice Longbottom – My Little Sister Part 5**

No! They would not find her! She would never tell them!

"Where is Lily Potter hiding? Tell me my pretty, I know that you know."

"Never! I will never tell you!"

"Are you sure? Crucio!"

Never! It would take more than this to make her put her little sister in danger.

"You will tell me! Where is she?!"

"You will never find out! Those who know are too loyal to her to ever tell you!"

"You are being impertinent! Crucio! And maybe one for your handsome little husband over here. Crucio!"

NO! Not Frank! Please not Frank!

"Will you talk now my sweet? Where is she hiding? Where is the child?"

Not Harry! Not sweet little Harry!

"You will never find them!"

"WHERE Crucio IS Crucio SHE Crucio!"

Never! Never would she betray Lily! Oh Lily, please be safe. Run Lily, please run…

**Peter Pettigrew – What I Would Never Have Part 5**

"Master, it is done. I have been made the Potter's Secret Keeper."

"Well done Wormtail. And they do not suspect anything?"

"No Master, they would never suspect poor, bumbling silly little Peter to be the traitor."

"Good, good. We will give them a few days to feel really secure, and then I will attack."

"Yes Master."

**Minerva McGonagall – My Lion Cubs Part 5**

Dead. Gone. Never to return. James and Lily Potter. Her Godson and the woman she loved as a daughter. Her brave little lion cubs, murdered. Oh, she didn't want to believe it! But she had no other choice – there was too much evidence to pass it off as a silly rumour. She herself had delivered Harry to the Dursley's. Oh Harry, her little baby lion! How she wished she could save him from his fate!

"James, Lily, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was not there. I'm sorry I could not save you. And I'm sorry I could not save Harry. Please forgive me, my little lion cubs."


End file.
